Cyber Hero: Fatal Front
Cyber Hero: Fatal Front is an upcoming animated series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: Source of Power. The number of seasons for this series is currently TBA. Plot Prologue: Fractured Fate This plot centers on Chris-Skywarp's tragic accident that caused by Saiber Gai YKWN while on the way to Osaka for the Otaku Convention. A New Era of Cyber Heroes This plot centers the introduction of Cody-Skywarp as a new Cyber Guy. State of Emergency The story centers about the Yokawan remnants are fending off from Japan and the rest of it's Asian nations including South East Asia. However, the entire northern part of Japan was fully occupied by the remaining Yokawan armed forces and the Yokawan Special Security Forces. Yokawan End The plot centers the final battle between the SKY Federation and it's allies against the Yokawa Haikatzu. This could lead the disbandment of the entire Yokawa Haikatzu which is also includes the Grand Leader's last stand, but not at all it's over. Atsuki-Kageyama would led his entire Special Security Forces to liberate the Southern part of Japan as a revenge on them, but the plan was failed after they surprised by the rallying locals and the Blue Diamond Alliance reinforcements from Okinawa. After the Grand Leader was defeated by the hands of the SKY Federation and the JSDF, she was initially captured and brought back into justice for her crimes that she committed, but suddenly the rest of the Yokawan divisions attacking everyone around in Tokyo just to help the Grand Leader escape from trial. However, she attempts to escape with her weaponized limousine in order to flee the country then Cody fired at her limo causing it to explode while the rest of the SKY Federation agents took care of the remaining Yokawan forces driving them out. While the Grand Leader is still alive, she attempts to kill Cody with her own pistol until she finally met her end by Shane-Skystrait (as Cyber Guy Elite). When the Grand Leader pronounced dead by the hands of the Cyber Heroes, Japan is now became a peaceful nation after the northern part of the country is now liberated once again by the JSDF and the Japanese government with the help of SKY Federation and the Cyber Hero units. Now the entire SKY Federation along with their allies are celebrating their victory over the Yokawa Haikatzu, but the decisive battle continues. The SKY Federation has started their preparation in Okinawa for the incoming attack that led by a fanatical leader. Critical Conspiracies This story involves the evil company that produces various equipment and weapons of mass destruction on every villains known as MERX Corporation led by a fanatical cult leader named Merx, the mysterious guy who is responsible for the NOCTURNE invasion in the United States of America. However, the story took place after the events of the Yokawan-Japanese War in the northern part of Japan. Similar to the one in Cyber Hero: Source of Power, but this time in the most prefectures that are located in the southern part of Japan (except for Tokyo) and a few other Asian countries which involves in Taiwan and the Philippines. However, the starting event take place in Okinawa, Japan in order to rescue the informant who originally worked for Merx (which is actually Saitou-Yokawa) followed by the two Asian countries where some of Merx's agents (which are former NOCTURNE members) deployed in order to stop them. Then later going back to Japan to continue their mission in the following prefectures (Kagoshima, Kumamoto, Nagasaki, Fukuoka, Kyoto, Osaka, Aichi, Kanagawa, and final prefecture is Chiba). TBA TBA Characters Like the previous series, most of the characters from the previous installments of the franchise will return with their major and minor roles in this show as well as some new characters, but not all previous characters will appear. The series protagonists will be the same as Source Of Power along with a new Cyber Guy under his new alter-ego Cody-Skywarp, who is actually a brother of Chris-Skywarp after his retirement from SKY Federation as a Cyber Agent. It is rumored that Chris would die at the beginning of this series, but was changed into being moderately injured which would make him still alive. However, it seems that he did not die in the beginning. Crystal Productions confirmed that Wilhelm-Krauze will be the main antagonist in this show which means that the entire Misoan Empire are gonna be the final antagonists that will be encountered by the heroes since the Yokawa Haikatzu was successfully defeated in the middle of the story. Episodes Trivia *In some scenes during every battles with Cody-Skywarp (As Cyber Guy), a remake of Bomberman Hero soundtrack Redial by June Chikuma can be heard in the background. *This is the only Cyber Hero series to feature the µ's and Aquors are all together in the protagonist's residence as well as Alisa Ayase and Yukiho Kousaka are joining them in the special episodes. Edits *In the South Korean dub version of this show, any seasons that sets on the war between the Japanese government and the Yokawan occupied northern part of Japan was changed from war into games to avoid any possible references to the Korean War. Edits on the special episodes Category:TV Shows